mobius_elitefandomcom-20200214-history
Malyss Dreadbury
Malyss is a medical assistant for Sector 02 of the Mobius Elite. 'Biography' Malyss is the medical assistant at Sector 02 in the Mobius Elite under the immediate command of Zeak. Unlike most of her companions at the sector, she came from a rather tranquil background and spent most of her years quietly researching and brewing up extracts that varied in effects before joining the Elites, has a passion and extense knowledge on Herbology and Organic Chemistry, and even applies it every once in a while during her shift. This peace of mind sets her as usually calm, collected, and open-minded. History Born into a large family of old winemakers, Malyss began "experimenting" with the organic matter around her at a young age, learning through crude experience the effects of diverse compounds upon other living beings. Her obssession on how intricate the living systems were led her to decompose whatever her tiny hands could grab, from the partly fermented must in the vineyards to the blood she'd draw from pricking an oblivious being with a thorn. Her curiousity soon gave birth to her first creation: a gossamer "starter" that would copy the molecular structure and adapt to the tissue it was set against, thus helping wounds close and flesh regenerate. Such is the fabric that has been tied around her neck due to a wound that up to date hasn't entirely healed. Its ends are ripped and tattered from constant use. Sometime after this, an incident occurred not at a very far hour from her nupcial ceremony, where her mate was cornered and terminated before Malyss could aid him, almost dying herself in the process and gaining the deep slit on her throat. The wounded vixen is rescued not too long after by an unknown group to whom she becomes attached to. Owing them her life, Malyss leaves her home behind and starts to lend her knowledge to the group of members that soon send her to sector 02, led by Solst Nex, as a medical assistant and often a cook replacement. Her wish of having a family became frustrated after losing her mate, therefore Malyss can be very motherly at times, and is usually polite and naive, but can be short-tempered and snaps when provoked. Although she has vowed not to harm anything or has felt deep-rooted hatred towards anyone, the medic does enjoy occasionally toying with their senses and functions, modifying and turning them into something else, especially when openly permitted to. When having her crooked moments, she tends to experiment with herself or, if not lethal, any crew member unbeknownst to this. 'Statistics' 'Powers and Abilities' *Although not gifted with any powers of her own, she possesses a sharp sense of smell and a relatively short reaction time. *Light on her feet and flexible, Malyss has a speed slightly above average that permits her to sprint, dodge, and creep with ease. 'Weaknesses' * Her neck, despite the starter tied around it, is quite fragile due to a deep slit situated above her hollow. This limits Malyss to minor combat, often needing a Stimpak to diminish any trouble. * Though emotionally stable, her gratitude and loyalty towards the Elites could strongly move her to be reckless if one of them is endangered, particularly a young female otter from her sector whom Malyss has grown fond of. 'Weapons' * Her corset is able to conceal various tiny vials with plant extracts of immediate effect which she uses to poison her weapons or as a healing factor. * The fabric that covers her knuckles is laced with short thin needles that easily penetrate flesh, often dowsed with a chemical of hers. * A dagger is usually strapped to her belt and used to throw from a reasonably long distance. 'Other Tools/Gadgets' *Her scarf, made from modified carbon to make it tougher than bones but lighter than a leaf. 'Gallery' MalyssRef.png Sunset lovers by shondoa-d7iwgwp.png maly wine.jpg Testsubject.jpg Category:Characters Category:Sector 02 Category:Mobius Elite Members